Before the dawn
by Lyra Soren
Summary: Is there a chance to save your loved one? Tezuka is having a nightmare every time he dreams and Ryoma is a magnet for danger.


Title:_** Before the dawn**_

It was just before the setting the courts it was glistering the light of an autumn sun, warm and soothing, a wondrous spectacle for some eyes, but for the uneducated eyes was a day like any other.

Dark-green hair was blowing in the wind, as a hand reached out with a tennis racket to intercept a greenish small ball, with enough strength to return it to the opposite side of his opponent. A smirk was plastered on his lips, the thrill was what he has been looking for and with his bochou he knew he could go all out, without restraint. Though there were no matches planned for the next couple of weeks they could not let their guard down.

The set finished with his loss, which was expected, playing Tezuka equaled much more than tennis. Every second counts, every glimpse of those fine and tranquil brown eyes, the grace of every moment, the sound of his voice when he calls his name across the net, the sound of footsteps when he is walking to the serve line and the way he looks at him steadily making the space between them feel reduced to an inch. It was as if he could drink the air that surrounded the senior. He dream…oh, how intense were those dreams…regardless of nights, he would wake up in the middle of darkness trembling, aching with long, flushed and in tears. The signs were starting to show at their practice. He barely could focus on winning his matches, his body was reacting on his own, his mind was for most of the time blank as though he was using Muga No Kyochi continuously.

'Hey!Ochibi! LOOK OUT!' Kikumaru said as a ball was heading towards Echizen's head.

'Echizen are you all right?' said Oishi making a fuss all around the prodigy.

'Saa…I don't think he is hurt, maybe a little shaken ' said Fuji. 'What do you think Tezuka?'

Tezuka was preserving his poker face, but deep inside he definitely was worried. Echizen was beginning to weight in his eyes. He was uncertain of what he felt for the boy, but he knew for certain that ever since they started their private practice he had not stopped dreaming Echizen. No. He wasn't dreaming in that way (at least not yet). It was always the same dream that haunted his nights. He had not said a word to anyone, not even his friends. What was terrifying him was that in every hour of his sleep would see Echizen sitting on a boat in the middle of a rampaging river, being pulled by the current with increasing force and speed down to a waterfall. No matter how much he calls, no matter how dearly wants to help the young, every time he watches helpless as Ryoma is torn apart and washed away without a way of turning back. It shatters his heart every time. Anger is replaced by uselessness, indifference turns into care. And as an omen bad things had started to happen to his kohai. He would not want to see the day that his frightening fantasy becomes reality.

'I am fine, don't worry sempais. Mada Mada Dane.'

Relief washed over Tezuka. He was so happy he would have hugged Ryoma, but for his stoic nature.

'Maa, Tezuka you look you afraid something might have happened to Echizen?' Fuji noted as he was standing next to him, greening knowingly.

'It's your imagination '. Damn. Fuji and his uncanny ability to see everything past his mask!

The game continued with Echizen playing against Momoshiro, who was eager to beat Echizen soundless. Well, he should have known better.

'Hey, you all right? Want to forfeit? I would have to talk some sense into you! You can't. You just can't.'

'Relax, Momo-sempai, I would never quit, you know this set is already mine!'

As foreseen the match ended 6-2 in Echizen's favor. Tezuka was long gone to discuss matters with Ryuzaki- sensei, though his thought was with the little prodigy.

The other day Inui came back from hi research on Rikkai-dai with the news that they had to train twice as hard in a camp near Kyoto in order to win the Nationals this year. All the team gathered in the club room to debate.

'So what do you think, should we go? said their coach.

'Let's vote to see the result of it ' said Oishi calmly.

'Who's pro? Raise your hand!' commanded Tezuka with his baritone voice.

Several hands raised in the air, and a 'Hoi' was heard.

'Then it is settled! We will go to Kyoto!' Tezuka affirmed, being between the few who was against.

Why was he against the idea of leaving the secure grounds of Seishun Gakuen? The answer was obvious, he wouldn't want to see Echizen in any danger, and he was positive th young boy was a magnet for trouble.

'Before the end of practice I want everyone to run thirty laps. Everyone complied knowing they will be assigned more laps if they complained.

Echizen remained behind still feeling dizzy from the hit he smirked when he heard the captain's voice, he was somehow glad that he was left alone only with Tezuka, because their coach left to take care of the organization of the trip. They were to leave the next morning. He could hardly suppress his excitement, but before he could leave, he wanted to challenge his bochou to another match. He looked at Tezuka, who was busying himself with glancing on the window and could feel his breath arrested in his throat. Tezuka was dazzling even from behind, he loved that mass of light- brown hair, his bochou form was also appealing. That was when he realized, he likes Tezuka very much. A flush spread on his face, but he was lucky the brim of his cap hided it, because without his notice Tezuka was watching him from the corner of his eye. He could hear his captain sigh and turn to face him , while he said:

'Echizen you should go to your house to rest, you are dismissed.'

The young prodigy continued to stare intently at him, his eyes challenging to receive an answer to his question: 'Will we play a match today?'. But Tezuka was deliberately ignoring his pleadings and his face was devoid of any expression. He had no option but to leave the room a little disappointed being almost sure Tezuka could never see him in that way.

'Echizen…' Tezuka almost whispered. He was not ready to let Ryoma go, especially since he would walk alone to his house and who knows what will happen to him. Ever since he had that dream Tezuka was acting overprotective over the prodigy, his best friend Oishi was a bad influence on him.

'I'll walk you home!' he said with a steady voice , trying to hide his quickened heart beat.

'Uis'

They left in a silence an a period of time no word was uttered , however in this ambiance they understood each other perfectly. Unconsciously they felt comfortable with each other, while inside they thought volumes.

Echizen was about to reach his home, when Tezuka suddenly stopped and grabbed his hand, startling Ryoma for a moment.

'Echizen! You need to promise me something!' It was totally out of his character to give in to his impulses so easily, considering his self-control, but lately every time he was in the presence of a certain golden- hazel- eyed his body would not listen anymore. He was a little scared to see his walls crumble to pieces at the sound of his protégé's voice.

'Nani? This is unlike you bochou!'

'Just listen to me, Echizen!'

'All right. I'll listen!'

'Promise me youdan seizuni ikou from now on.' It took all Tezuka's nerves to ask him that.

Seeing the seriousness on his bochou's face the only thing he could do was nodd in awe.

Tezuka was contented with the answer he received. 'Thank you , and Good night Echizen.'

'Good night, bochou'. And the rest was left unspoken as they parted ways.

Ryoma arrived safely in his bedroom, after having dealt with his father's immature insinuations (' Seishounen, another date I presume ' grinning with mischief). He laid his tennis bag rest on the wall and made his way to the balcony of his room. It is far from being a cold night, on the contrary it fell really comfortable being caressed by the warm ripple of the autumn wind. He let his thoughts wander in every direction, none in particular. Still they swirled around an inquiry he's been eager to find an answer :

'What was his bochou doing in that moment? was he sleeping…was he dreaming…was he awake?' He wanted to add 'thinking of me ' but hesitated. It was only in this situation that he wavered, despite his overly-confident demeanor. 'Will he ever…?'

Tezuka was less distressed as he reached home, knowing Ryoma promised him to not get careless, though ache was feeling a tinge of sadness right I in the middle of his throbbing heart as soon as he left the side of his kohai. He greeted his parents, being kissed on the forehead by his mother, before he bit them good night. He opened the door to his room, leaned his bag on the side of the bed and in a few strides he was on the veranda, being engulfed by the warmth of that night. Without his notice all his thoughts were centered on a certain black-green hair prodigy. He envisaged that lithe body of his, those endearing lips and obvious smirk that was always tugging at their corner. He shook his head disapprovingly. He could not let his thoughts slip in the wrong direction. He was his bochou after all, albeit a part of him wondered: 'was he thinking of me? Dare I hope?'

Ryoma placed his fingers on his lips 'Bochou…'

Tezuka brushed his fingers on his lips 'Ryoma…'

And the same thoughts echoed in the night 'I think I am falling in love…'


End file.
